Big data technologies describe a new generation of technologies and architectures designed to economically extract value from very large volumes of a wide variety of data by, for example, enabling high-velocity capture, discovery, and/or analysis. In short, big data technology can help to extract value from the digital universe. Big data comes in one size: large. Systems that attempt to process such amounts of data will be awash with data, easily amassing terabytes and even petabytes of information. In information technology, the big data sets are so large and complex that they become awkward to process using relational databases and standard management tools.